<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by MASD_1138</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444825">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138'>MASD_1138</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship, Supportive Poe Dameron, but also kinda already in a relationship, i can't tag, just like I can't do titles, thinking of the past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> As you wish.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey visits her past and knows who she wants in her future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damerey Daily 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is late, first week of the session kicked my butt so sorry. I'll be catching up with the other days too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts a couple of months after everything ended on Exegol and the First Order is truly defeated. Both of them don’t want to participate in politics so when Rey asks him to come with her to Naboo, Poe answers with a simple “as you wish.” </p>
<p>As they walk through Theed hand-in-hand, both of them hidden under cloaks to stay anonymous so Rey can explore the city without being disturbed. She wanted to see where her family came from so when they visit the Royal Crypts and she slowly runs her fingers over the words <em>Padmé Amidala</em>. It feels strange that even her chosen family came from the same planet as her birth one, but it also feels poetic in a way. </p>
<p>Poe wraps his arm around her shoulders and holds her tightly as Rey reflects on the last few years of her life. She prays to the Force sending a message of profound gratefulness to everyone that helped put Leia and Luke on her path, especially to Padmé who sacrificed everything for her children. She feels the Force surround her and it’s like a warm hug</p>
<p>Rey sees flashes of Padmé’s life, from her meeting Anakin, fighting in the Senate for her people, marrying Anakin, fighting in the Clone Wars and finally her pregnancy. Maybe she’s communing   with Padmé and Rey knows she’s only seeing the nice things, but it gives her hope.</p>
<p>Hope that she might be allowed happiness now and that maybe, just maybe, the man currently holding her will be part of it. </p>
<p>They then make their way to the Naberrie house on Lake Varykino, grateful that Ryoo, Padmé’s niece is letting them stay for however long they want. They are looking out at the lake, both leaning against the stone railing.</p>
<p>“Can you stay here with me for a while?” She asks Poe quietly as they watch the sun set.</p>
<p>“If you want me to, I would love that,” Poe answers, taking a step so he’s closer to her and taking her hand.</p>
<p>“I really want you to stay with me.” Rey intertwines their fingers and squeezes his hand, hoping that he’ll understand how much she wants this, how much she needs him to stay with her.</p>
<p>“As you wish.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>